


Rings

by Sujuseries (Mythicalseries)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluffy nonsense I guess, M/M, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Sujuseries
Summary: Yesung designed rings for the members and a special one for Hyukjae.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Based off that video of Yesung handing out the Suel rings to the members, of course. Again, a spanish version of this is posted on @mari_ficseries on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/mari_ficseries/status/1185806354012921856?s=20)

It had been a few months since Yesung had insisted that Hyukjae tried on his rings.

“You keep saying I’ve got too many accessories”, had said Yesung. “Pick the one you like the most and I’ll give it to you.”

That’s how Yesung had seen which ones fitted the best and the style Hyukjae seemed to prefer. Yet, it wasn’t until he saw Yesung pull out a bunch of little bags from his pocket before the first concert for the SS8 that Hyukjae realized his real motive.

“I’ve prepared something for today”, said Yesung. “Since we’re all back together again after a long time, and to commemorate our friendship and our relationship with our fans, I’ve designed these for the members.”

“Oh...”, said Ryeowook. “Really?”

“Rings?”

“If you wear them on stage, we’ll finish safely and well.”

Led by Siwon, everyone clapped the sweet gesture as they kept telling him not to get emotional. Hyukjae, however, didn’t clap too enthusiastically, not paying too much attention to what his friends were saying as his eyes were still focused on the rings in Yesung’s hands. When the older one started explaining that he’d measured the right size for each of them, Hyukjae figured he already knew how he’d measured his.

“Just give me one already”, said Donghae impatiently, making the others reach their hands out towards Yesung as well.

When he started handing them out, Hyukjae could take a peek at Donghae’s before getting his, and although the ring was pretty, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that it wasn’t something special between the two of them.

“I had a little phrase engraved and they have our debut date on the inside”, explained Yesung, and not having opened his yet, Hyukjae confirmed what he was saying by looking at the ones his friends were trying on.

 _Thank you and love, always_ , read the phrase on the outside. And although Yesung seemed very happy that his members liked the gift, he seemed to be particularly interested in Hyukjae’s reaction, since he kept on smiling timidly in his direction. 

When Hyukjae pulled his from the little plastic bag, he tilted his head, clearly confused when he saw that his ring didn’t have any engraving on the outside. He looked up at Yesung, who was watching him intently, and then looked down again to examine it better. It was only when he payed attention to the inside that he realized that, apart from their debut date, his ring had a different engraving. 

_Yours, always_ , he read, and Hyukjae didn’t even try to hide the smile on his face.

When he looked up again, Yesung was smiling at him just as widely as he was, and based on the light blush on the older one’s face and the sudden warmth on his cheeks, he figured he probably looked like that too. And so, Hyukjae put it on slowly, the fit as perfect as it could be, and he just smiled. He knew he wasn’t taking it off any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this tiny fic really necessary? No, but I still hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as [@sujuseries](https://twitter.com/sujuseries) and [@mari_ficseries](https://twitter.com/mari_ficseries), or on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sujuseries) too if you're shy :)


End file.
